Tandre' Xmas Story
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: André enlists Jade to buy a gift for Tori for him.


Tandré Xmas Story

Disclaimer: I do not own vicTORious

The bell rung and everyone got out of their seat and headed out of class. 'Don't forget the Holiday party is tomorrow so remember your grab bag gifts,' Sikowitz called out.

André walked up to Beck and grabbed him by the arm. 'Hey, can I talk to you? I need help.' Beck nodded. 'We'll catch up,' André said as Tori, Cat, Jade, Robbie and Rex walked off.

'What's up? Everything ok?'

'I need help getting a gift for Tori.'

'Are you serious? You've had two weeks.'

'I know but everything I thought to get her just didn't seem like a good gift. I was thinking a scarf, gloves, a hat.'

'Yea, those are . . . . .'

'Lame. I know. I thought about writing her a song but I can't seem to find the right words. And remember I told you she's not too fond of cheese as a present.' André sighed. 'I need to find something tonight. What did you get Jade?'

'I got her a skull promise ring with matching earrings.'

'What made you think of that?'

'He didn't. I did,' Jade said as she walked up and hugged Beck from behind. 'So, I overheard you say you're having a hard time getting a gift for Vega. I'll get her something for you.'

André and Beck just sort of looked at her. 'You're going to do something nice for Tori,' Beck asked.

'No, not Tori. I'm going to do something nice for André. How much have you got?'

André pulled out $100 and gave it to her. 'Get her something that says I like you but no jewelry or fuzzy animals.'

'Don't worry. I'll bring it in the morning,' Jade said smiling. 'Trust me. It's something she's wanted for awhile.'

'Or gag gifts,' André yelled as Jade dragged Beck out the door presumably to go shopping.

The Next Day.

The classroom was decorated with red and green garlands, tinsels, wreaths, and lights. Cat's snow machine was running draping the room in snow. A small Christmas tree was set up on stage with little presents underneath it. Holiday music was playing and everyone was having a great time. Sikowitz was going around handing out papayas while Cat handed out red velvet cupcakes she made. Rex and Robbie were on stage singing along with the music. Beck was telling Tori a joke. André was in the hallway pacing back and forth in front of the lockers. He ran over to Jade when he saw her walk in. 'Do you have it?'

'Hi to you too,' Jade remarked.

'Hi Jade. Do you have it?' Jade handed him a small red tinsel wrapped box with a white bow. André grabbed shook it. 'What it is?'

'Relax, she'll like it. Trust me.' André looked at her suspiciously. 'Look, you've been a good friend to Beck and me over the years. Consider this a thank you. And if you tell anyone about this I will hurt you.'

André just smiled at the empty threat. 'Thanks,' he said as he walked into the classroom. He walked over to Tori who was having a conversation with Beck.

'Tori?'

'Hey André. Did you find it?'

'Yea, it must have somehow fallen behind the books in my locker. Merry Christmas.'

She took the small box. 'Thank you André. So what it is?'

'Its something you always wanted.'

Tori took the top off of the box and looked inside. Tori didn't say anything and André just stared at her. After about 15 seconds he asked, 'Well do you like it?'

'I thought you said its something I wanted.'

'It is,' he said shooting a glare at Jade who was happily smiling and watching the two of them with Beck.

'I think its something you wanted too.' Suddenly she was in his arms kissing him. The classroom erupted with claps and hooting. Tori pulled away and blushed. 'Sorry I couldn't help myself.'

'No, that was fine,' André said.

'So what made you get me a mistletoe,' Tori asked.

'Mistletoe,' André said blankly as he looked into the box and saw a mistletoe there. 'I gotta remember to thank Jade,' he whispered.

'Did you just say thank Jade,' Tori asked.

'No, I said bank aid. I got the idea when I was at the bank.' He hugged her and looked to Jade and Beck and mouthed thank you. They just toasted their hot chocolates to him and smiled.

**The End. R & R.**


End file.
